


Unbelievable

by seonweonsonyeondan



Series: EXOBang Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Taehyung is Wrong and Jungkook must prove it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Taehyung doesn’t understand that Superman is alive and Jungkook can’t have that. Baekhyun wishes he can study in peace and Sehun likes stoking the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look i did another one yay!

“So I was watching Batman versus Superman last night,” Taehyung casually announces. Immediately the room erupts into groans. Well, the two people other than Taehyung erupt into groans.

“Not this again.” Jungkook throws a pillow at Taehyung who stands in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, posing very much like a professor about to begin a lecture on bioluminescence. 

“Kookie, do not engage, it just works you up.” Baekhyun has his legs thrown over the side of his beat-up armchair with his textbook propped up on his knees.

“So I was watching it again last night and,” Taehyung pauses for dramatic effect, “Superman is definitely dead.”

“Tae, that movie has been out for almost a year and you  _ still _ don’t realize that Superman is very much alive.” Jungkook clenches his fists, eyes wide in shock, jaw working in frustration.

“Kookie,” Baekhyun warns, eyes never leaving his book.

“Superman is  _ dead _ , man! There’s no  _ way _ he could have survived that much kryptonite.  _ Dead _ . They buried him. In the  _ ground _ .”

“I don’t understand how someone so smart can be so stupid.” Jungkook looks like he’s about to burst. “The last scene! Right after they bury him! When Lois fuckin’ Lane throws the dirt in the grave, the dirt fucking  _ levitates _ , Tae!  _ It levitates _ !” Jungkook punctuates his sentence by slamming his fists into the carpeted floor. It probably doesn’t make as loud a noise as he was hoping for, but it does deliver his point. Taehyung still stands firm, a haughty expression on his face.

“That proves nothing. They did the same thing in Inception and we  _ still _ don't know what the spinning top means.”

“Ohhh, my god.” Jungkook takes a deep breath in. Holds it. And unleashes. “This isn't some philosophical bullshit about the nature of humanity and reality, it's a superhero movie! A.Super.Hero. _ MOVIE _ . It has important thematic undertones but it's no Inception, Tae! It's just a superhero movie!  _ Superman is alive _ . Oh my god!” Baekhyun sighs. Turns the page in his book. Continues reading. 

The door swings open as the pair start yelling at each other. Baekhyun already knows who it is.

“Hey, Hunnie.” He gets a grunt and hears some shuffling. Baekhyun glances up at Sehun, smiling at his roommate. He's got a cup of boba in his hand that he's slurping thoughtfully as he approaches the trio. 

“Are they at it again?”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to step in?”

“Probs not.” Sehun nods and folds his legs under him so he can watch the fight more comfortably. Jungkook’s face looks like a red balloon about to pop while Taehyung looks more fretful, like a ferret that's been cornered but still believes he knows a way out. Baekhyun knows that look. It's his favorite look. Sehun snickers next to him

“Hyuuuung! Tell him I'm right!” Oh no, whiny Taehyung is making an appearance.

“Oh no, no way. You don't get to ‘hyung’ me for this argument.” Baekhyun glares at Taehyung over his textbook. “You  _ both _ should be studying and I cannot believe how you're making me feel like Junmyeon. I hate you both.”

“But hyung!” It's Jungkook this time. “I  _ know _ for a fact you agree with me.”

“He's got a point; you  _ do _ understand that ending scene.” Baekhyun wishes he could kick the traitorous Oh Sehun.

Taehyung and Jungkook are giving him pleading looks, Jungkook’s more steely and Taehyung’s more pitiful. He never should have taught that kid how to make that face.

Baekhyun resigns himself to his fate. His studying will have to wait. Everyone goes still in the room. Sehun sucks on the boba, the sound of the pearls traveling up his straw the only real noise.

“Taehyung. Tae. Taetae. I love you, you know that right?” Baekhyun watches the expression on the younger’s face falter. “But Kookie’s right. That ending means that Superman is alive.”

Taehyung’s whole body slumps; his jaw gapes, his hands fall open, and his eyes widen. Baekhyun readies himself for what could potentially be a disastrous meltdown. “You’ve betrayed me, hyung.” 

Sehun bursts into laughter, falling onto his side but not before slapping Baekhyun on his way down. Jungkook roars in victory and prances around Taehyung happily. Baekhyun sighs and stares up at the ceiling as he recounts all the decisions he made to bring him to this very moment.

Above the din, Taehyung shouts, “Well, if Superman is alive, then so is Han Solo!”

Baekhyun covers his face.

“Unbelievable.”


End file.
